This side
by Winter Blaze
Summary: Being a family was easyuntil they met Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

This Side 

Author: Winter Blaze

Disclaimer: None of the Charmed characters belong to me. The story and maybe some new characters do belong to me. 

Summary: Coming together as a family was easy; until they meet Kyle. 

Part I

_"A DeVamp is known to enslave powerful witches and if the witches are captured there is only one way to release them from there enslavement-to behead the DeVamp that enslaved them." Paige informed Piper and Phoebe as they mixed a vanquishing potion. _

_"__That's good and well, but what exactly is a DeVamp?"asked Phoebe. _

_"__It's a high-level demon that is born part vampire."replied Paige as she closed the book of shadows. _

_"Bravo," said the DeVamp that just shimmered into the attic. The sisters all looked at him-knowing they were in trouble-because the vanquishing potion wasn't ready. "That took you long enough to figure what my kind are, so let me tell you my name..."_

_"We just want you to leave us alone." Paige said as she looked at the DeVamp and decided she liked his professional look: black suite, silk tie, and black boots-that didn't go well with what he had on. _

_"You rude witch,"said the DeVamp as he appeared at Paige's side before any of them could blink. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but before he could do anything-Paige orbed out of his grasp. He saw the blue orbs float next to her sisters and form into Paige. "Aren't you a powerful little witch." and then the DeVamp shimmered out..._

"Paige, were have you been?"asked Piper as she was setting the table for dinner. "I've been trying to find Kyle," As soon as she said his name, she knew she made a mistake.

"I told you to stop seeing him!"yelled Piper as a dinner plate exploded on the kitchen table.

"I told you and Phoebe that I am old enough to make my own decisions. You don't know him like I do." whined Paige...

_"The first time I met you in the attic I knew I had to have you," said the DeVamp as he stood behind Paige. "I would put down that kitchen knife if I were you. I haven't enslaved your sister, so it won't work,"informed the DeVamp to Phoebe with out turning around. He turned his attention back to Paige and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "My name is Kyle and Paige I will have you..."_

"I can't believe you both don't trust me!" yelled Paige as she sat on the edge of her bed glaring at Piper and Phoebe.

"Paige, sweetie we are just trying to help you. You know what I went through with Cole and I don't want you going through the same thing I had to because of our differences." Phoebe said as she thought that would bring some common sense into her baby sister.

"I'm leaving with Kyle and there's nothing you two can do about it." and then Paige orbed out of the manor and down into the Underworld.

"You never got a chance to tell your sisters did you?" asked Kyle as held close to Paige as she was slowly going to sleep.

"No, but when the time comes you have to promise me you won't stand in the way of us meeting again?" asked Paige sleepily.

"I promise, now go to sleep. You need your rest."

Authors Note: If this posts that means I can finally continue my other store, "A love Foretold." This story is a going to be a short story with 2 parts just to let you know...please review!


	2. Chapter 2

This Side 

Author: Winter Blaze

Disclaimer: None of the Charmed characters belong to me. The story and maybe some new characters do belong to me. 

Part 2

_"Mommy, can we go now!" begged a little girl with pig tails and big brown eyes. The little girl looked at her mom hoping she would say, 'yes'. Paige looked at her daughter and new it was time for a family visit. She could stall no longer._

_"Krystal, hold on. Have you seen your daddy?" asked Paige as she smiled at her daughter. "He said he'd be right back, he had to take care of something." _

_Kyle returned with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. "For my two beautiful girls." Kyle said as he handed Krystal two of the white roses and Paige the nine white roses. "Thanks, daddy," squealed Krystal. "Can we go now!" _

_Kyle took Paige and Krystal's hand and then looked at Paige, "I'll let you do the honors." grinned Kyle. "I bet you will..." retorted Paige_

Piper and Phoebe sat in the living room laughing; when three people orbed right in front of them. "Hi, Piper and Phoebe," greeted Paige. "You know my husband Kyle, but I'd like you to meet someone very special. Her name is Krystal Halliwell Brody. She's my daughter."

Piper and Phoebe just stared at Krystal for two seconds. "Hi, Krystal. I'm your aunt Piper. How old are you?"

Krystal looked at Paige to make sure she could answer. Paige just nodded her head. "Seven."

"I'm your aunt Phoebe. Why don't you go play in the backyard. While your mommy and daddy have a talk with us." Phoebe said as she looked at Paige to make sure it was alright with her.

"You can go, but don't talk to strangers." warned Paige as she saw Kyle leading Krystal out the front door to go around back.

"Paige, we've missed you." Phoebe and Piper said in unison.

"I've missed you both too."

"What are her powers?"asked Piper.

"For now she can shimmer, create orb-flamers, and levitate. I'm sure more powers will come as she gets older. Krystal wants to know her aunts, would that be okay ?" asked Paige.

"No!" yelled Piper. "We don't know the rest of her powers. She could be a evil by the time she gets older."

"I don't think she will, Piper. She has good powers,"pointed Paige. "I figured This side of her family would except her as she is, but I guess I was wrong. After all you excepted me and at times Cole!"

"You aren't evil. Cole was evil!" pointed Piper.

"I would like Krystal to stay with us and my sister and her husband as well. We can teach her how to be a witch and not turn evil." said Phoebe.

Paige knew that having one sister on her side out ruled the other one, "Good I'll tell Krystal. Thank you Phoebe."

Authors Note: This wasn't very good, but here it is. Thanks for those who reviewed I really do appreciate it!


End file.
